Cuento de Navidad version Drama Total
by M el Lunatico
Summary: Si ya se que no estamos ni cerca de las fiestas y es seguro que lo voy a re-postear para entonces jaja, pero disfruten este One-Shot con la participación especial de casi todo el elenco, ubicado entre LDA y DTGM.  Y Feliz Navidad jajaja!


**Cuento de navidad versión Drama Total**

Para que no les digan ni no les cuenten, los productores obligaron bajo contrato a los 22 participantes a Chris y al Chef a hacer una obra relacionada con la navidad, en el destartalado y bastante peligroso estudio donde algunos de ellos tuvieron que sobrevivir a la segunda temporada del programa, solo para sacar un poco mas de jugo y dinero a la situación. Algunos aceptaron de buena gana la obligación, mientras que otros protestaban por no haber leído la letra pequeña del contrato, otros más en cambio, ni les alegraba situación pero tampoco refunfuñaban por su nueva labor, pero ya imagínense un invierno allá en Canadá, nieve por todos lados, aun así los ex campistas no podían evitar su trabajo forzado.

Aunque el autoproclamado "humilde" anfitrión estaba a cargo de montar y organizar la obra, este no salía de su remolque sin importar quien le fuera a pedir que saliera, por otro lado, el Chef decidió aprovechar la situación de vacío de poder, para escabullirse del lugar por razones que solo sabia el, así que alguien mas quedo para organizarlo todo, y a que no adivinarían quien saco partido de la situación?… así es gente, fue Courtney, la exploradora, que asumió como organizadora, viendo que Chris no salía a ninguna hora (_como quien dice, le dejaron la caja de fósforos servida al pirómano_).

-¡Vamos mas rápido gente!- gritaba como siempre, y peor en este caso porque llevaba un megáfono y estaba de mas mandona que nunca, si es que eso era posible- tenemos solo una semana para montar el escenario y que todos practiquen sus diálogos, no voy a soportar tonterías

- Tranquila Princesa- dijo Duncan, algo molesto de escuchar gritos de temprano, tirando de una soga para colocar parte del escenario- lo acabas de decir, "tenemos una semana", bastante tiempo para hacer esta estúpida obra.

-Hablo en serio Duncan, hay que hacerlo bien, no puedo dejar que esto sea un desastre menos estando yo a cargo- dijo la chica convencida de si misma, y medio amenazándolo con el puño y la mirada- quedo claro

-Como el cristal Courtney- le contesto a su novia, raro es que no haya agregado nada, sea porque hacia de tres días que no paran de trabajar como burros, salvo para comer o dormir, o tal vez sea porque era temprano para empezar una discusión.

-Eh? Corrígeme si me equivoco- dijo Noah, que estaba practicando sus líneas, con su usual tono irónico- pero ¿que Chris no era el que tenia que estar organizando todo esto?

-Chris no sale de su remolque, y en vista de que el Chef desapareció, no tengo mas opción que hacerme que cargo dirigir la obra, señor Sabelotodo.

-Bien como sea- respondió Noah sin ganas de discutir- mientras mas rápido terminemos esta cosa, mejor

Dicho eso Courtney se movió haber como iban los demás, lo realmente impresionante es que mientras la gran mayoría estaban medio muertos o totalmente muertos de cansancio, la chica apenas y había descansado pero aun así seguía teniendo toda su energía de princesa mandona desde que tomo posesión del poder que por lo general tenia Chris.

Mientras el intelectual y el delincuente volvieron a sus asuntos, no sin que antes Duncan le atara la pierna a Noah con la soga, haciendo que este quedara suspendido de cabeza.

-Jajaja, un trabajo bien hecho- rió el delincuente por la jugarreta que le tendió al Sarcástico Sabelotodo.

- Muy gracioso, viejo- dijo Noah con sarcasmo- ahora si no es mucha molestia, bájame por favor

- A la orden, capitán- dijo Duncan sacando su cuchillo, haciendo que el intelectual se desplomara sobre Owen, que justo pasaba-Jajaja, no me canso de hacer esto- rió satisfecho, mientras se dirigía para otro lado del set.

En otro lado del escenario, estaban Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Trent y LeShawna poniendo la decoración de escenario, mientas la surfista estaba subida a una escalera colocando algunos adornos, su novio, el fiestero, le sostenía la escalera, mientras los otros tres ponían lo que podían, Trent y Cody tiraban papeles blancos para parecer que fuera nieve, y Leshawna acomodaba el decorado, que eran varias lámparas de calle falsas y alguno que otro árbol de cartón.

-No entiendo porque estamos preparando todo, que no deberíamos hacerlo antes de estrenar la obra?- pregunto LeShawna

-trata de discutir con Courtney- dijo Trent- cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no se la puede convencer de lo contrario, terca como una mula

- Y mandona como ella sola- le siguió Cody riéndose un poco

-Si entiendo eso- dijo la morena- aunque me molestaría menos si supiera de trata la obra que estamos haciendo

-¿En serio no la conoces?- pregunto Trent un poco extrañado- es Cuento de navidad LeShawna, una de las historias mas explotadas de esta epoca del año

-Ah! Ya me acorde, es de esa del viejo amargado que detesta la navidad, como era Strool, Scourge…

-Scrooge- le corrigió Cody

-Si chicos, ya me acorde, es esa que después en la noche se le aparecen…

Antes que LeShawna pudiera seguir se escucho un terrible portazo de la entrada que estaba detrás de ellos, se voltearon para ver que Chris McClean había salido finalmente del remolque, estaba todavía en su piyama y con una cara extraña en el.

-Al fin, Chris- dijo Geoff alegre

-te estábamos esperando- dijo Trent- Courtney se apodero de la obra y nos tiene trabajando a todos como unos perros, si le dirías que…

- ¡NO ME INTERESA!- lo interrumpió el conductor bastante enojado, simplemente siguió caminando a la parte trasera del escenario, tomo la jarra de café, ignoro a los demás con una cara de pocos amigos fue para la salida no sin antes empujar a Geoff haciendo que tropezara y las escalera cayera, y Bridgette quedara colgara del cable de los adornos que estaba colocando.

-¡Ahhh!- gritaba la surfista- ¡ayúdenme chicos, por favor!

¡Bridge!- grito Geoff, al ver a su novia en esa situación, levantándose y poniéndose debajo de ella- ¡déjate caer, te atrapare, lo prometo!

Bridgette se dejo caer, y aunque el fiestero estaba preparado, la chica le cayó encima haciendo que volviera a estar contra el suelo.

-¿Geoff?- pregunto preocupada Bridgette levantándose- ¡¿Geoff, estas bien?- a lo que el fiestero respondió levantando su pulgar- esta bien chicos- se volteo de nuevo hacia el para besarlo, cosa que hizo que el fiestero se recuperara mas rápido. Medio ignorando a la parejita, los otros tres quedaron extrañados con la actitud de Grinch por parte de McClean.

-¿Pero que mosca le pico a Chris?- pregunto Trent

-Parece que se despertó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana- dijo LeShawna

-No lo se chicos- dijo Cody- lo vi de bastante mal humor desde que nos juntaron a todos para hacer la obra, no se podría ser…

Y de golpe la puerta se abrió una vez mas, esta vez era el Chef quien cruzaba el umbral, vestido con abrigo, botas y sombrero, para la nieve, silbando bastante despreocupado, aunque era obvio que lo hacia para hacer que ocultaba algo.

-Miren nada mas lo que trajo la nieve- dijo LeShawna- ¿Dónde te metiste Chef?

-Eh… verán… es que- dijo con un tono un tanto preocupado, pero luego volviendo a su tono usual- donde yo anduve, no es un condenado asunto suyo, lo que faltaba que una adolescente de dieseis años me vaya a estar mangoneando de donde rayos paso mi tiempo libre.

-Esta bien Chef, lo siento- le dijo la morena- pero te importaría si te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Depende, si es de adonde fui, o de que guerra participe, olvidalo entonces que sea chica- respondió con seriedad

-No es eso, es que, Chris esta de un pésimo humor hoy, y me preguntaba si sabias la razón?

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que le pasa al señor del ego gigante, soldado, Chris siempre esta de mal humor en esta época del año, es como si la navidad le hiciera perder su personalidad normal, se vuelve frío, gruñón, y aunque no lo crean el "Niño bonito" pierde totalmente su interés por su aspecto, para cuando vuelve a ser el Señor personalidad esta irreconocible, no se que sea pero el sujeto simplemente detesta la navidad.

-¡Guau!- exclamo Cody- eso si que es difícil de creer, es como si se convirtiera en un segundo Scrooge, con mezcla con el Grinch.

-¿Y nunca supiste por que de eso?- pregunto Trent

-Al principio quise saber, pero cada vez que le preguntaba se enojaba, evadía le pregunta y se encerraba en el su remolque, o en su camerino, ya es una costumbre para los que trabajamos de hace rato con el.

-Muy bien Chef, gracias- dijo Leshawna

El Chef, se quito su abrigo y el sombrero, se coloco el de cocinero, y fue silbando tranquilo a la parte detrás del escenario, siguió caminando para encontrarse con Courtney, que al verlo comenzó a regañarlo de arriba abajo, aunque el sujeto muy intimidante, la chica casi hace que se encoja como un enano.

Mientras, los cinco volvieron a su trabajo, y siguieron hablando extrañados ante todo lo que había pasado

-Muy bien, tenemos dos misterios entre manos- dijo LeShawna

-Si, uno es saber por que Chris detesta la navidad- dijo Trent

- Y el otro, es saber que oculta el Chef ¿cierto no?- pregunto Geoff

-Si,¿pero de donde vamos a sacar la información, chicos?- pregunto Cody, con mucha razón. Y la respuesta les llego casi por en cargo, la puerta una vez mas abrió, pero esta vez nadie paso, solo una sobre apareció, voló hacia ellos y se detuvo en el suelo.

¿Qué diablo?- dijo Trent

LeShawna tomo el sobre, y lo abrió dentro había una carta que la chica comenzó a leer en voz alta

"Si quieren saber la verdad de por que Chris odia la navidad, y a donde se esta escabullendo el Chef véanme en el callejón del set en una hora.

Con Cariño S"

-¿S?- que clase de nombre es ese pregunto Geoff

-Es obvio que no es un nombre, Cariño- dijo Bridgette- debe un alias o algo, tal vez sea con la letra que empieza su nombre.

-Quieres decir ¿que alguien nos esta observando de que estábamos hablando?- dijo Trent- eso suena bastante extraño, y no extraño como misterioso, extraño como un acosador o algo por el estilo.

-Pero hay que intentarlo chicos- dijo LeShawna- si hacemos que Chris dirija la obra por lo menos sabemos que va a ser menos brutal que el régimen de Courtney la Dictadora.

-Eso seguro- dijo Cody- ¿pero que vamos a hacer?

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer- dijo LeShawna haciendo señas para que se acercaran- Cody, tu, Bridgette, y Geoff nos cubrirán a mí y a Trent mientras vamos a ver a este tal S.

-Me gusta como suena- dijo Geoff

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Bridgette

- ¿Por que no voy yo también?- pregunto Cody

-Seriamos demasiados y no queremos que nos descu…

-¿Qué están haciendo todos parados ahí?- se escucho la voz de Courtney por detrás- Chicos, vuelvan a trabajar en seguida, la obra no se terminara por si sola.

-Entendido- respondieron de inmediato y hicieron que volvieron al trabajo, esperaron a Courtney se fuera y siguieron

- Esta dicho entonces- dijo la morena

-Aunque se que no le va a gustar a Courtney tener que dejar de dirigir- dijo Bridgette- esta un poco mas mandona de lo de costumbre, ni Duncan ni yo podemos hacer que se tranquilice, así que creo que le estamos haciendo un favor.

- Solo esperemos que no nos descubra- dijo Cody- cuando se enoja ella es peor que el Chef, Eva, y Heather juntos- esto hizo que todos se rieran.

A la hora Trent y LeShawna se pusieron unos abrigos a escondidas, salieron del set, y se dirigieron al callejón, hacia bastante frio y comenzaba a nevar.

-¿Dónde estará ese sujeto?- dijo Trent un tanto inquieto, temblando un poco por el frío, y viendo su reloj- ya debería haber aparecido

- Viejo, esperemos un poco mas, algo me dice que ya aparecerá- dijo LeShawna bastante segura de lo que hacia- por cierto Trent ¿estas planeando algo últimamente?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Es que Harold me dijo el otro día que pensabas hacer…

Antes que la chica pudiera seguir escucharon un fuerte silbido, los dos se dieron vuelta para ver una figura alta, vestida con un sombrero de ala ancha gris cemento que le cubría buena parte de la cara y una gabardina de igual color.

-Vinieron- dijo la figura, su voz se notaba que estaba trabajada- bien, aquí les tengo lo que buscaban chicos- saco de su bolsillo un cinta de video y un nota.

-Espera un segundo viejo- dijo Trent- ¿Quién eres, y por que nos estas ayudando?

-Solo digamos que soy una buena observado…. OBSERVADOR, un buen observador que solo sabe cosas jajaja – rio un tanto nervioso

-Muy bien- dijo LeShawna un poco extrañada por la respuesta de S, y luego vio que Trent tenía una sensación similar- pero dime una cosa, tú nos das lo que queremos ¿y que ganas tú con todo esto, viejo?

- Ah, no se preocupen por eso chicos- dijo bastante tranquilo- ya tengo lo que necesitaba

Y antes que le pudieran preguntar algo más, la figura saco algo de su bolsillo, al lanzarlo se hizo una cortina muy corta de humo, y cuando esta se despejo había desaparecido, igual de silencioso como había llegado.

-¿Y, piensas de todo esto?- pregunto Trent

-Creo que Izzy, no es la única loca suelta- dijo LeShawna- pero veamos, tu ve a donde dice esta nota "calle 1 de Julio, dirección 799", mientras yo les trato de mostrar el video a los demás, mejor aprovecho el descanso para eso.

-Genial, mas tiempo para escapar de esta obra infernal- rió Trent, que se fue caminando hacia la calle.

LeShawna entro lo mas rápido posible de vuelta al set, por suerte Courtney no se había dado cuenta de su rápida escapada al callejón, estaba ahora gritándoles a Katie, Sadie, y Lindsay que acomodaran bien los reflectores. Bridgette al ver que su amiga, había vuelto le pregunto:

-Y Bien, ¿que paso?

-Ese tal S, nos dejo un video que todavía no se que tiene, y una dirección que Trent fue a averiguar que hay ahí, en cuanto paremos un segundo con todo esto, diles a los todos, excepto a quien tu sabes, que vengan tras el escenario para ver que diablos se trae Chris con la navidad. También vamos a necesitar un televisor y una videocasetera.

-Creo que vi una en la sala de grabación- dijo la surfista, y un tanto preocupada siguió- espero que funcione.

-Oigan chicos- dijo Cody que aparecio de repente frente a ellos con cara de extrañado, llevando algunas cajas

-Que pasa viejo?- pregunto Trent

-No vieron algo o alguien sospechoso dentro del set?- pregunto el bajito

-No, por que preguntas?- dijo LeShawna

-Es que hubiera jurado que alguien me seguia, y cuando me sente un segundo a tomar un descanso...bueno debo haberme distraido con algo, por que estoy seguro que alguien me corto un mechon de pelo.

-Lo pudiste ver? pregunto Trent

-No sentí un leve tirón, y el sonido de unas tijeras, cuando me di cuenta solo vi una sombra en pasillo, en serio eso me dio escalofrios.

No habrá sido?...Nah!- dijeron Trent y LeShawna al unisono.

_Más tarde en la noche_

Estaba todo muy oscuro en el set, excepto por una o dos luces en el escenario, y una mas que revelaba que había alguien en la sala donde los actores esperan antes para entrar al escenario (creo que se llama cuarto verde). DJ,Ezekiel, y Lindsay, parecían que eran los últimos en levantarse para la reunión secreta.

-Alguien sabe por que nos despertaron a mitad de la noche, eh?- pregunto Ezekiel un tanto ignorante de todo lo que pasaba

-Según por lo que me dijo Bridgette- dijo DJ- parece que LeShawna tiene un plan para hacer que Chris deje de odiar la navidad, espero que funcione hoy, me lanzo café hirviendo por la ventana cuando fui a cantarle villancicos, pensé que eso podía alegrarlo, no entiendo como es ¿que Chris pueda odiar la navidad? es la mejor época del año

- si- dijo Lindsay entusiasmada- la familia, los regalos, y Santa Claus, y los regalos

-Dijiste regalos dos veces Linds- dijo DJ

-Me gustan los regalos- dijo Lindsay- y la familia, y la ropa, y…

-Muy bien Lindsay ya entendimos- dijo Ezekiel- en casa, no hacemos mucho, solo papa y yo que vamos a buscar un árbol para adornarlo, y mama que hace prepara la comida.

Mientras seguían acercándose al escenario, vieron una sombra que los esperaba tras el telón. Se acercaron un poco mas para ver que Eva estaba de guardia vigilando atentamente aunque no de muy buena gana.

- Por fin llegan ¿se aseguraron que la Jefa bocona siguiera en su cuarto?- pregunto bastante seria, quedaba demás decir que el niveles de gritona y mandona de Courtney había llegado demasiado lejos como para hacer que la mujer de hierro se llegara a preocupar porque ella los descubriera.

- No te preocupes Ema- dijo Lindsay- Cuando vinimos, pasamos por su camerino y la vimos que estaba haciendo listas de algunas cosas, estaba demasiado concentrada para notar que veníamos

-Es Eva, Seso hueco- dijo Eva

-Además- dijo Ezekiel- DJ y yo tomamos sus llaves antes de venir- dijo mostrando una pequeña llave plateada

- ¿Y no se les ocurrió encerrarla?- dijo Eva que comenzaba a enojarse

- Es que no me pareció muy cortes eso- dijo DJ- Mama siempre dice que…

-¡Ah! Olvídalo- dijo Eva en un tono fuerte, casi llegando a gritar- solo pasen, los demás ya llegaron.

Los tres pasaron al cuarto verde, y encontraron a los sus otros 17 ahí, habían varios sillones ya todos ocupados, uno personalmente por Owen, una mesita en el centro, y un televisor con videocasetera en la pared opuesta a la entrada.

-Al fin, llegan chicos- dijo LeShawna- dije a las diez de la noches, ya son como las once, tuvimos que empezar sin ustedes.

-Lo siento- dijo DJ- es que fuimos a tomar las llaves del cuarto de Courtney sin que se diera cuenta, además de que Lindsay se tomo media hora para salir de su camerino.

-Es que no sabia que ponerme- se defendió Lindsay

-La cosa es que ya tenemos un plan para hacer que, aunque sabemos que lo vamos a lamentar más tarde- dijo Gwen- que Chris vuelva a su personalidad "normal", no puedo creer que diga esto pero extraño al ego maniático de siempre.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Gwen… no puedo creer que haya dicho eso- dijo Heather- además es mejor tener al Chris de siempre dándonos ordenes que a la nueva Courtney, con su mega histeria, y su mega complejo de superioridad, necesita el escenario entero para que su ego.

-Y la verdad es que esta haciendo que Heather quede menos mala de lo que es- dijo Owen- sin ofender, viejo- dijo dirigiéndose a Duncan

-No hay problema- dijo el delincuente sin inmutarse- y ahora que estamos todos porque no nos dices el plan LeShawna.

-Esperen- dijo DJ- ¿que no vamos a ver el video primero?

-Lo siento viejo- dijo Tyler- eso lo hicimos antes que llegaran

-Vuélvanlo a pasar- dijo el grandote

-No hay tiempo DJ- dijo LeShawna- muy bien, pero antes Izzy, revisaste que el Chef se haya ido otra vez

-Estoy bastante segura de que si- dijo Izzy- Explosivo dijo que lo vio irse un poco antes de que empezara la reunión, y nadie pase por el contenedor de basura en unas cuantas horas, creo que Explosivo puso un bomba de tiempo ahí.

-Muy bien- dijo Noah un tanto perturbado- muy bien LeShawna cual es el plan.

-Tranquilo muchacho, a eso voy- dijo la morena y comenzó- lo veníamos hablando con Bridgette, Harold, y Trent hace unas horas durante el descanso…

-En el que no pudimos hablar mucho porque Courtney estaba merodeando con reloj en mano para ver cuando terminaba y que volviéramos a trabajar- interrumpió Harold

-El plan es así: DJ, tu, Izzy, Eva, y Tyler tendrán que sacar a Chris de su remolque sin sacarlo de la cama y llevándoselo a el y varias de sus cosas al escenario, si se despierta lo noquean con esto- les alcanzo un garrote

-¿Viejos, de donde sacaron eso?- pregunto Tyler

- Del cuarto de utilería- dijo Harold

-Y abren la puerta con esto- dijo LeShawna alcanzándoles las llaves del remolque a DJ

-Genial- dijo Izzy- esto será divertido jajaja

-¿Estas segura de hacerlo así, LeShawna?- pregunto un tanto nervioso DJ porque mama dice que no esta bien entrar en cuarto ajeno si no lo invitan a uno

-Grandote, es un remolque, no un cuarto- dijo Duncan

-Además piénsalo DJ- dijo Geoff- si todo sale bien haremos que Chris deje de odiar la navidad ¿no es eso algo bueno?

-Si creo que si- dijo DJ ya un poco más seguro

-Bien sigamos- dijo Trent- Justin, Cody, y yo vamos a cambiando la escenografía para que todo quede creíble, y tenemos la camioneta afuera para la otra parte del plan.

-¿Qué otra parte?- pregunto Justin, que parecía no haber entendido del todo su parte de la "operación"

-Despues te lo explicamos Justin- dijo Cody

-Bien, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, están encargadas del maquillaje de los "actores"- dijo Harold, a lo que las tres respondieron con el usual EEEEE.

-Eso es tan divertido Katie- dijo Sadie

-Si como la vez que maquillamos a mama, y quedo maravillosa- dijo Katie

- Lo se, tu mama estaba maravillada, pero no tanto como tía Gwen- dijo Sadie

-Se nota porque estas dos tienen menos protagonismo en el programa que Eva- le dijo Noah por lo bajo a Owen

- Y yo puedo hacer un buen maquillaje, recuerdan como el que le hice a Izzy en desafío de actuación- dijo Lindsay

- Increíble- dijo Duncan con sarcasmo a Gwen- la chica no recuerda el nombre de su novio pero se acuerda de una vez que maquillo a alguien.

-DJ después de traer a Chris, ayuda a las chicas con el maquillaje- dijo Bridgette

-Esa parte si me gusta – dijo DJ y todos se le quedaron mirando con expresión incomoda- ¿Qué? Yo ayudaba con el maquillaje de iglesia en casa todo el tiempo.

-muy bien, continuemos- dijo Harold tratando de cambiar la conversación- Eva, Tyler, y Izzy cuando hayan traído a Chris, necesitamos que ayuden a con la escenografía y los efectos que haya que a estar en el tras el escenario en todo momento, digamos que es eres el Maestro de las bambalinas

-¡Por fin el Zeke tiene oportunidad, de demostrar todo lo que puede dar!- dijo el campesino rapeando bastante exaltado, cosa que hizo que Duncan le diera con el garrote para que se calmara.

-Owen, tú, Beth, y Heather están preparados para lo que tienen que hacer- dijo LeShawna

-Esta bien- dijo Beth

-Seguro- dijo Owen

-Mientras mas rápido se termine esto, mejor- dijo Heather

-Noah y Geoff, y yo nos vamos a encargar de grabar todo lo que pase- dijo Bridgette, dándole una cámara simple a Noah, y tomando una más grande que se la dio a Geoff

-Esto será genial verlo mas tarde- dijo el fiestero- y divertido

-Habla por ti- dijo Noah sin entusiasmo

-Y finalmente Gwen, Harold, y yo, vamos a estar en el cuarto de control, viendo que todo vaya como lo planeamos- dijo LeShawna, y entre ella y Gwen les dieron a cada uno un micrófono de oído- vamos a estar todos comunicados, si algo ocurre les avisamos a los demás.

-Espera, un segundo amiga- dijo Duncan un tanto enojado, un tanto sarcástico- se te olvido una cosa ¿que diablos voy a hacer yo? ¿O que me llamaron para ver como hacían su plan?

-Al contrario Duncan- dijo LeShawna- tienes la parte más importante de todo esto.

-¿Y cual es?- pregunto el delincuente

-Tienes que mantener ocupada a Courtney- dijo Gwen

-¿Si muy bien cariño, y como quieres que lo haga?- dijo Duncan- no la viste como estaba hoy, creo que el Chef casi se orina en lo pantalones cuando lo regaño, preferiría enfrentarme al oso en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Vamos Duncan, algo se te va a ocurrir- dijo Gwen

-Además eres el único del que ella no vaya a sospechar que estamos tramando algo- dijo Bridgette- no me escucha ni a mi últimamente, y puede que seas el único que pueda hacer que se relaje, vaya yo a saber porque.

-Duncan, aquí tienes la llave de su cuarto- dijo LeShawna, dándosela- una vez ahí, tienes que encerrarla contigo y no puedes dejar que salga hasta que hayamos terminado, hace lo que sea para que la Chica no salga de ahí.

-¿Lo que sea?- pregunto Duncan que puso de golpe una sonrisa malvada, y empezó a frotarse las manos- Je JeJe, va a estar interesante la noche.

El comentario hizo que Gwen y Bridgette le dieran cada una un palmazo en la nuca

-¡Augh!- se quejo el delincuente- ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Y, será por lo mal pensado- dijo Bridgette

-Y por pervertido- completo Gwen

-Muy bien, muchachitos y muchachitas- dijo LeShawna- si no hay mas que decir que empieza la operación, como fue el nombre que le pusiste Harold

-Operación "EbenezerMcClean"- dijo el nerd con bastante orgullo.

-Patético Doris- dijo Duncan

_Algo más tarde esa noche_(nota: no me pregunten como estos chicos pueden seguir despiertos después de trabajar, yo no lo estaría seguro jaja)

Chris despertó un tanto intranquilo, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, como si su cama estuviera en un mar turbulento. Cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que el piso alfombrado suave de su remolque se sentía bastante duro "como si" estuviera hecho de madera, además de que parecía "mas espacioso" que antes, aunque estaban varios de sus muebles ahí incluso su sillón, pero no recordaba tener un televisor con grabadora, aunque no le dio importancia en un principio.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Chris, vaya a saber a quien- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – y empezando a enojarse y ya medio dándose cuenta que algo raro estaba pasando- si esto es un secuestro le advierto que están en un gran problema, amigo

-SILENCIO- se escucho una voz femenina que como eco fantasmagórico que resonó de un lado a otro y hizo que Chris cerrara la boca (_era Gwen desde la sala de control_)- CHRIS MCLEAN, POR TU ACCIONES DE FALTA DE ESPIRITU NAVIDEÑO, SERAS VISITADO ESTA NOCHE POR TRES FANTASMAS

-Pe…pe…pero que hice- tartamudeo de miedo el anfitrión, que había vuelto a cubrirse con sus sabanas, salvo por la parte superior de la cabeza, tratando de saber de donde venia la voz, y aunque no la vio, juraría que por unos segundos había visto un para de sombras, una de ellas llevaba algo muy grande y la otra solo parecía observarlo en dirección hacia el, cuando quiso levantarse para ver que o quienes eran, la voz sonó una vez mas.

-HAS MALTRATADO A GENTE CON ODIO Y IRA, SIN MOTIVO, SIN RAZON-

-Pe…pero, eso ya lo hacia desde antes, que los espíritus no ven televisión- se defendió McClean que ya estaba totalmente espantado.

-SILENCIO, PREPARATE PARA LA LLEGADA DEL PRIMERO DE LOS FANTASMAS

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos, Chris se quedo mirando si pasaba algo, lo que sea que le diera una señal de que el fantasma… pero no.

_Mientras tanto en la sala de control_

-¿Qué pasa por que no sale Beth?- dijo Gwen apartándose del micrófono

-No lo se, Chica- dijo LeShawna- Harold, busca a Beth y dile que es su turno de salir

-Como digas, mi Dama- dijo Harold- Beth, probando, Beth ¿me escuchas?

Se escucho la voz de Beth por el micrófono- te oigo Harold ¿Qué paso?

-Tienes que salir ahora- le contesto Harold- creo que Chris ya empieza a sospechar

-¡UY! Creía que tenia 5 minutos- dijo alarmada, se escucho bastante movimiento apresurado, y luego- ya estoy, ya salgo

_Y volviendo al escenario_

-Vamos, que no iba a venir un "fantasma "- dijo Chris ya un tanto arrogante- esto es todo una broma de ustedes no es así chicos?

-SILENCIO McCLEAN, PREPARATE PARA EL COMIENZO- se escucho la voz de nuevo, y esta vez se comenzó a oír sonidos de tormenta, truenos (cortesía de Ezekiel y Cody), y una extraña cortina de humo color lila empezó a cubrir toda la habitación en la que se encontraba el anfitrión, cuando esta comenzó a disiparse emergió una figura de ella, parecía una persona bajita vestida con ropas de tela tipo túnica, color lila y violeta pastel, tenia ojos pequeños (cortesía del gran invento de los lentes de contacto), pelo marrón que llegaba hasta el cuello, y una lámpara de aceite que emitía una luz muy tenue.

-¿Tu, tu eres el primero de los fantasmas?- pregunto ya el nuevamente atemorizado anfitrión

-Claro, capitán obvio- contesto Beth con un poco de sarcasmo- soy el fantasma de la navidad pasada

-Un momento- dijo Chris un tanto pensativo y un tanto incrédulo- ¿Qué no se supone que deberían aparecer en el día de navidad? Faltan como 6 días para eso, amiga

-Es que- se quedo un tanto nerviosa la fantasma, escucho por su micrófono que estaba LeShawna diciéndole algo y siguió- es que, hay muchos amargados en esta época del año, ya le decimos en el negocio "epidemia de Scroogitis", tenemos que estar trabajando una semana antes para intentar curar a toda esa gente de su odio hacia la navidad.

Chris se quedo pensativo unos segundos, pero luego respondió- Genial, un poco extraño, esta bien quien soy yo para decir como trabajen los demás ¿y de que me vienes a enseñarme? O gran espíritu

-Vengo a revivir, tus navidades del pasado, Chris McClean- dijo Beth con un poco autoridad- y sobretodo a revivir tu razón de tu odio por esta época

-Es muy obvio porque lo hago- dijo Chris, que había sacado una botella de whisky debajo de su almohada, y comenzó a beber un poco- todos preocupándose unos por otros, haciéndose regalos, pasándola bien, me enferman, esta condenada época del año siempre hace que se olviden totalmente de mi, es decir, que es un ídolo sin su publico, es como rey sin sus siervos.

-Vamos Chris, sabes que en verdad no es así- dijo Beth que se acerco a Chris- y si me permites- le arrebato la botella de la mano.

-Oye dame eso, lo necesito- dijo Chris, a lo que Beth le dio un ligero golpe con la botella- ¡Ouuh! ¿Por qué fue eso?

-1) Porque no es sano estar tomando whisky a escondidas por la noche- dijo Beth un tanto enojada, parecía una medre que regañaba a su hijo- y 2) porque necesito que estés sobrio para ver este video- dijo sacando el video casete que el extraño S, le había entregado a LeShawna- esta en el la razón por la que creo que odias tanto esta celebración.

-No lo creo- dijo McClean un tanto enojado e ingenuo ante la cinta

El "fantasma" "lanzo" el video a la grabadora que a los ojos de Chris parecía estar levitando y siendo movido por una fuerza invisible, cuando en realidad era Justin quien movía unos hilos que en la oscuridad eran prácticamente invisibles, le costo al modelo hacer que entre a la grabadora, dos intentos fallidos, que hacia parecer que aquella fuerza había tomado mas whisky que McClean en esa noche.

-Oye ¿y por qué un espíritu necesita, una TV, una cinta, y una vídeo casetera, que no se supone que tienen poderes sobrenaturales?

-Es que estamos ahorrando- dijo Beth un poquito nerviosa- ya te dije que hay varios este año, no me creerías cuanta magia navideña se gasta en hacer una visión de esas, es mas fácil, así

-tiene sentido- dijo Chris frotándose la barbilla- es que pensé que…

-Cállate que empezó el video- dijo Beth- palomitas?- dijo sacando una bolsa prácticamente de la nada

El video mostro, una figura de un pequeño niño de pelo negro, bajito y flacucho, literalmente un Chris McClean de hace 20 años, jugando con los juguetes que había recibido, se vio luego unas figuras altas que solo se lesveían las piernas (al mejor estilo de Charlie Brown), el pequeño Chris se les acerco a ellos para que jugaran con el, una de las figuras, coloco las mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho, y siguieron caminando afuera de la vista de la cámara. Luego el niño se quedo observando por la ventana y cuando se volteo de vuelta para la cámara tenía una expresión bastante desanimado, siguió jugando con un camión de juguete, yéndose mas lejos de lo que la cámara podía ver, luego de eso se apago la filmación.

-Mis padres nunc estaban en las fiestas- dijo Chris- siempre trabajando, tenían muy poco tiempo para cuidar de su hijo, así que me cuide por mi mismo

-Ay, Chris- dijo Beth con un poco de tristeza y compasión- esa puede que sea la razón, querías que tu padres estuvieran cerca, pero sabes que no fue su intención dejarte solo.

-En verdad no estaba del todo solo, salvo por mí- dijo recuperando algo de su narcisismo- y por el Jim, el mayordomo, y por los animales, pero todos ellos se fueron también, tarde o temprano, al final solo se puede contar con un mismo ¿si no te quieres a ti mismo quien más lo hará?

-Sabes que eso no es del todo cierto, hay varia gente que te quiere como eres Chris, así con tu narcisismo, y con un simpático aunque un poco sádico, sentido del humor.

-Cielos, gracias- dijo Chris poniendo una ligera sonrisa

Una nueva cortina de humo empezó a surgir de nuevo, y Beth lo que hizo fue tomar la cinta antes de dejarse tapar por esta

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Chris

-Mi tiempo acabo, el pasado solo puede estar muy poco tiempo en el presente, te dejo en las gentiles manos del siguiente espíritu, adiós Chris, piensa en lo que te dije.

El espíritu fue envuelto totalmente por la cortina y despareció en esta. De golpe Chris sintió un fuerte golpe por detrás que lo dejo inconsciente.

Cuando recupero el sentido, Chris estaba una vez más envuelto en sus sabanas como si todo lo que ya había pasado fuera solo un mal sueño. Esta vez estaba seguro de estar en su remolque (porque de hecho lo estaba).

-Uf ¿fue todo un sueño entonces?- pensó en voz alta bastante intranquilo- si eso debió ser, un sueño causado por tomar un vaso entero de whisky antes de dormir, si que voy a buscar mi botella para comprobar que- pero cuando empezó a buscar en su almohada no la encontró- no esta, ese fantasma se la llevo en serio entonces, no, no, no que estoy diciendo seguro que la puse en otro lugar, si eso debe ser, la debí haber puesto dentro del cajón de las medias, no hay de que preocuparse.

Y apenas termino, empezó a entrar un ligero humo verde por debajo de la puerta

-Bueno, parece que si tengo de que preocuparme- dijo

La puerta se abrió de un fuerte portazo, y por el umbral apareció una figura inmensa, vestía unas ropas como las de Santa Claus excepto que estas eran verdes con bordes blancos, tenia un barba rubia espesa que le cubría gran parte del rostro, cabello del mismo color que la barba y coronado sobre esta una corona de laurel, llevaba en una mano una campana que agitaba con mucho entusiasmo.

-Hola, hola pequeño amigo- dijo el gigante corpulento, y con un entusiasmo bastante contagioso- soy el fantasma de la navidad presente, vengo a mostrarte de lo que te pierdes por haberte vuelto tan amargado con la navidad, cosas como la comida la deliciosa y muy abundante comida- dijo babeándose un poco para luego sacar una pierna de pavo de su bolsillo que empezó a comer bastante ajeno ante la cara de disgusto que tenia Chris al verlo comer como un glotón- a, perdona, quieres un bocado- y le coloco la pata que ya tenia varias mordidas cerca de la cara

-No viejo, gracias- le contesto Chris con un poco de desagrado, luego se le quedo mirando un rato con un poco de nostalgia- ¿Qué no te conozco de algún lado, viejo?

Owen, abrió grandes los ojos ante el temor de que pudiera ser descubierto, pero luego se calmo bastante rápido- no lo creo amigo, aunque puede que conozcas a mis hermanos

-¿hermanos?- pregunto Chris, un tanto incrédulo, y ya bastante seguro de saber quien se escondía tras la barba

-Si- le contesto el gordinflón bastante calmado- tengo dos mil nueve hermanos, y lo seguro es que sigan viniendo más

-¡¿2009 hermanos?- dijo Chris bastante sorprendido- vamos me estas mintiendo viejo seguro que hasta esta barba es falsa,- y tiro de ella solo para darse cuenta de lo contrario, el rechoncho espíritu le dolió un poco que el tirón y que Chris no creyera su respuesta, así que le dio un golpe con la campana en la cabeza.

-Somos dos mil nueve, y conmigo dos mil diez, es que en cada vez que se celebra estas fiestas, solo existe un fantasma de la navidad presente al año durante esta época, luego solo se desvanece a reunirse con sus hermanos- dijo con un tono mas serio- ahora necesito que veas algunas cosas conmigo, pero antes- saco un garrote de su bolsillo.

-¿para que es eso viejo?- pregunto Chris curioso

-Esta es mi varita del olvido- le contesto Owen

-¿Y como funciona?- pregunto ya medio conociendo la respuesta

-Así- y le dio un garrotazo

-Medi imaginártelo- dijo Chris atontado, antes de quedar desmayado

Cuando el anfitrión recupero una vez mas el sentido se dio cuenta que estaba en un trineo junto con el bonachón espíritu. El trineo se deslizaba por las calles cubiertas de nieve con una velocidad increíble, pero lo que realmente asombro a Chris fue el hecho de que este era tirado una vez mas por una fuerza sobrenatural,

como si perros fantasmas, invisibles a la vista, hicieran mover el trineo.

-Viejo, esto es increíble- dijo el anfitrión bastante entusiasmado- es como magia

-ES magia, viejo jajaja- dijo Owen bastante alegre también- ¿o que pensabas?

En realidad era tirado por sogas transparentes por una camioneta, en la que iban Trent, Justin, y Cody) bastante alejada del trineo para que Chris no sospechara casi nada si veía las luces traseras a lo lejos.

-¿sabes para donde vamos viejo?- pregunto Trent mientras veía por la ventana de la camioneta, y luego por el espejo lateral a que distancia iban Owen y Chris

-Ya te dije que si, Trent- le contesto Justin

-¿Es en serio? Porque parecemos perdidos- dijo Cody al ver que pasaban por la misma cuadra por enésima vez

-Admítelo Justin, estamos perdidos- dijo Trent

-por que no admiten que yo se a donde voy- dijo Justin, y ya un poco desconfiado de si pregunto- era calle 26 de Diciembre ¿cierto?

Cody y Trent se dieron cada uno un palmazo a la frente, luego Trent molesto dijo- ¡viejo, te lo dijimos veinte veces! Calle 1 de Julio, calle primero de Julio ¿no puedo entender como es que nos convenciste para que te dejáramos conducir?

¿Será por mi increíble apariencia, acaso?- dijo el modelo, mientras sonreía haciendo que sus dientes tintinen, y mientras por detrás de el, Cody ya tenia preparado para romperle la cabeza a Justin con un bate de béisbol, y lo hubiera hecho si Trent no le hubiera dicho con la mirada que no lo hiciera (_y usando un poco el sentido común, no es muy conveniente dejar inconsciente a golpes al que esta conduciendo, digo no?_)

Trent dio un leve suspiro y dijo- muy bien Justin te doy otra oportunidad, pero sigue exactamente lo que te digo, tienes que doblar en la siguiente a la izquierda, luego sigues derecho por tres calles, luego doblamos a la derecha y esa es la calle, luego tenes que hacer que Owen y Chris queden parados en el 799 ¿entendiste viejo?

-Okey Dokey- le contesto Justin.

Chris y Owen siguieron en el trineo por calles zigzagueando, tal vez haya sido la suerte y el azar, tal vez sea el destino que predestino enseñarle a McClean una valiosa lección que no haya habido ningún auto o moto, o algún otro vehiculo noctámbulo que pasara por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Siguieron por un tiempo mas, ambos pasajeros riéndose de lo divertido del paseo, hasta que el trineo comenzó a detenerse lentamente.

Se habían detenido en una calle, o por lo menos en una cuadra, bastante descuidada, uno de esos lugares que uno a veces teme pasar por temor a que a uno lo asalten de repente. Owen, se levanto del trineo se acerco a una ventana cercana de donde venia una luz de adentro, una de las pocas que seguían encendidas a esas altas horas, salvo por las luces de la calle claro. El gordo "fantasma" le hizo señas a Chris, quien todavía seguía sentado en el trineo, de que se acercara, el anfitrión se levanto y al acercarse vio la dirección escrita en letras y números negro como el carbón, Calle 1 de Julio 799, y arriba de la entrada hacia la calle había un cartel bastante grande que decía: Comedor Comunitario San Nicolás, abierto las 24 horas en época navideña.

Una vez al lado del pseudo-fantasma, Chris se puso a ver por la ventana, para ver algo que hubiera creído muy difícil de creer si no lo hubiera visto, hubiera sido mas fácil de creer que Heather en serio se hubiera vuelto amable y generosa con la gente. Claro como el agua Chris vio por la ventana que su compinche, el rudo e intimidante Chef Hatchet estaba trabajando en un comedor comunitario cercano al potencialmente peligroso estudio de filmación. Estaba sirviendo algo de sopa, carne, y otras cosas a los indigentes, y a diferencia de lo que uno podria pensar, el intimidante sujeto del ejercito estaba sirviéndoles comida de verdad.

-No puede ser- dijo Chris tratando de articular algo que decir

-Así es viejo- le contesto Owen- es el autentico espíritu de la navidad Chris, hace que uno se relaje, trate uno de pasarla bien con uno mismo y con los demás, que haga de la gente mejores personas, por lo menos por un tiempo, puede hacer que hasta los enemigos puedan hacer una tregua y que guarden sus armas, también puede llegar a hacer que hasta el sujeto mas frío y serio se le ablandé el corazón, y sea amable con los demás, mira sino al Chef.

-Aun así- dijo Chris- no entiendo porque ustedes me están mostrando estas cosas

-Por tu bien Chris, si no puedes dejar de ser tan egoísta, sádico y narcisista, por lo menos en este tiempo del año al menos, bueno eso no me concierne mostrártelo a mi, pero si mis amigos fantasmas y yo vimos algo es que hasta Heather esta un poco de mejor humor y hasta menos malvada en navidad, el Chef lo que acabas de ver tu mismo, y puede que hasta algunos mas con quien parece que vas a pasar estas navidad se dejen llevar por el espíritu de estas fiestas.

-Tal vez tengas razón, sabes eres un fantasma muy listo para estar tan…eh ¿pachoncito?

-En serio lo dices Chris- dijo Owen sacando un paquete de malvaviscos de su bolsillo, que empezó a devorar- improvise un poco con lo de Heather y el Chef, pero el resto me lo dijeron los demás

-¿Eh?- pregunto Chris bastante confundido

A unas cuantas cuadras hacia atrás la sala de control, Harold, Gwen, y LeShawna se dieron cada uno, un fuerte palmazo a la frente

-Es un idota- dijo Harold

-Owen, deja de hablar vas a arruinarlo todo- dijo LeShawna

-lo siento- se escucho a Owen por el micrófono

-Owen, distrae a Chris tengo un plan- dijo Gwen

Y volviendo a la entrada del comedor comunitario

-Chris mira ¡un camión de gel para el cabello con tu imagen!

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?- dijo el anfitrión bastante entusiasmado, y por una de esas extrañas coincidencias de la vida el camión realmente paso- cielo, soy muy bien parecido- dijo fanfarroneando, lo que sintió luego fue una vez mas un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo sin sentido tendido en la nieve.

-Lo siento Chris- dijo Owen con su "varita del olvido" en la mano

-Owen, tráelo de vuelta al escenario y deja que Heather se encargue del resto

-Entendido Harold- dijo el gordinflón, levanto a Chris, lo puso de vuelta en el trineo, se subió el también, hizo una con una linterna que llevaba, y los otros tres chicos que iban en la camioneta al verla arrancaron de vuelta hacia el estudio del filmación.

Una vez mas, cuando Chris se levanto de su cama después de otra vez haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza (_va a necesitar una buena bolsa de hielo para cuando esto termine_), se levanto de nuevo con la sensación de no estar en su propio cuarto, aunque esta vez no tuvo mucho tiempo para sospechar porque tan pronto como despertó una espesa cortina de humo negro como el cielo de una nubosa noche de luna nueva, y esta vez apareció ante Chris una figura que a cualquiera le hubiera hecho estremecerse de miedo, una figura vestida en un habito negro, tan negro como el humo del que había surgido, a diferencia de los anteriores fantasmas este apenas y tenia aspecto de humano, sus brazos y piernas estaban totalmente cubiertos por el habito salvo por el brazo izquierdo que era delgado pero no tanto como un hueso pero igual de blanco que uno, cargaba en este brazo un bastón negro bastante largo, debía por lo menos medir dos metros. Por la capucha del hábito el rostro no se le veía, era como un pozo oscuro del que no se podía ver fondo por más que uno lo intentara.

-¿Eres el fantasma de la navidad que esta por venir, no es cierto?- pregunto Chris bastante inquieto y asustado ante la espectral figura, a lo que la aparición se basto con asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Vienes a mostrarme la navidad que puede ser si sigo como hasta ahora?- pregunto una vez más McClean, a lo que esta vez el espíritu saco un enorme pedazo de papel que decía: Obvio, dah. Luego de eso chasqueo lo dedos haciendo que las "paredes" de su aparente remoque se levantaran en lugar revolteo acompañadas del humo negro que giraba en torno a Chris y el espíritu dejando un circulo libre de humo donde estaban ellos, así como el ojo del huracán en la fatídica tormenta.

Lo que pudo ver Chris, era gente que caminaba despreocupada por las calles de una ciudad (Bridgette, Geoff, Noah, Cody, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Katie y Sadie todos ellos disfrazados y poco reconocibles, y la ciudad sigue siendo el escenario aunque con la estenografía colocada), seguro que es donde están en Toronto, de repente se escuchan por las noticias por un televisión en una casa cercana donde la reportera (la voz de Gwen) dice que Chris McClean ha muerto.

Chris esperaba ver reacciones de angustia en los rostros de la gente, pero todo lo contrario algunos siguieron caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, otros en cambio se pusieron a hablar

-Que suerte que se haya ido de una vez ese narcisista de Chris McClean, una persona horrible menos para el planeta- dijo un hombre a la mujer que tenia al lado, el tipo (Geoff) vestido con campera verde oscuro, la mujer (Lindsay) iba con un campera roja

-¿Quién es Chip McNeil?- pregunto Lindsay, y apostaría 10 pesos a que hablaba en serio

-NO Chip, Chris, y no McNeil Mc…, olvídalo no vale la pena que lo recuerdes- dijo Geoff

-Esto no puede ser, simplemente no puede- dijo Chris alarmado- me acabo de morir, y nadie lo lamenta ni lo sorprende, ni nada- y dándose la vuelta hacia el "fantasma"- espíritu, dime una cosa por favor ¿que no hay nadie que le importe la mi fallecimiento?

El fantasma chasqueo lo dedos, el humo volvió aparecer rápidamente, las personas fueron de nuevo tragados por este, y paso un poco de tiempo hasta que el tornado de humo se detuvo mostrando una nueva escena. Unos cuatro ladrones (Justin, Harold, DJ y Eva disfrazados como ladrones cubriendo su cara con pasamontañas) entraban entrando a un remolque hecho de cartón, muy parecido al de Chris, y salían con varias de las pertenecías del anfitrión, uno de ellos (Eva) saco una foto del propio Chris la cargo un rato, luego se detuvo la observo de cerca y la lanzo al suelo.

-Eso no esta bien amigo definitivamente no lo esta- dijo Chris que iba a acercarse al ladrón, y lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque el espíritu le dio un bastonazo en la cabeza- ¡Aouu! En serio ¿Qué tienen ustedes con los golpes en la cabeza! ¿Me golpeaste para decirme que no puedo tocarlos y ellos no pueden verme porque esta es una imagen de un posible futuro? (_que quieren que haga gente, el espíritu de la navidad futura se supone que no habla_)

El especto asintió con la cabeza y se oyó a los delincuentes hablar

-¿estas seguro que nadie va a reclamar por lo que robamos?- dijo uno (Harold)

-Seguro viejo- respondió Justin- el sujeto no tenia a nadie cercano que se preocupara por el, para cuando alguien se de cuenta de que robaron este lugar ya habremos vendido todo esto- dijo agarrando un espejo de Chris con el que comenzó a contemplarse.

-Genial, vayámonos moviendo antes que alguien nos vea- dijo DJ, que se movieron mientras la cortina de humo volvía a aparecer.

Esta ultima vez aparecieron ante una escena tétrica: un viejo cementerio, Chris y la lúgubre aparición caminaron un poco entre la tumbas hasta que se encontraron con algunas personas en un entierro, Chris paso entre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia (_ya saben que si lo veían solo lo estaban ignorando_) para ver una tumba bastante nueva, y en ella se estremeció al ver su nombre grabado en ella. Luego escucho a algunos decir

-¿Y ti, cuanto te debía?- pregunto uno (Trent)

- 1600 dólares- contesto otro (Noah)- ahora vaya uno a saber quien lo va a pagar aunque algo de valor debe haber en la mansión del muerto, y a ti?

-$2000, parece que una vez que no lo volvieron a contratar para nada, se fue al vicio del juego, perdió conmigo en una mano de póker buena parte de lo que tenia, y se dice que le debía dinero a algún mafioso, y seguro que eso fue lo que lo mato, pero nadie dice nada primero porque nadie se molesto en ayudarlo con lo egocéntrico y egoísta aun en la situación en la que andaba el seguía siendo así.

-¿Y que me dices de su compinche el Chef Hatchet?- pregunto Noah

-Se sabe que lo estuvo ayudando por un tiempo pero simplemente desapareció de un día para el otro, hay rumores que dicen que tomo el lugar de McClean para pagar sus deudas de juego así que lo mas probable es que también este muerto

-Pobre sujeto, tener que sacrificarte por un ser inmundo, en serio que debía ser el único amigo que tenia- dijo Noah.

Chris no pudo sentirse mal por escuchar toda esa conversación, se dirigió hacia el espíritu y de rodillas le imploro- por favor espíritu ya no quiero ver mas esta escena de un futuro tan escalofriante, prometo que desde ahora en mas seré bueno con la gente por lo menos en estas fiestas, prometo que ya no me amargaran y que se mis fabulosos dientes y cabellos si estoy mintiendo, por favor por favor, solo devuélveme a donde tengo que estar.

El fantasma de la navidad futura solo movió los hombros hacia arriba cosa que Chris lo interpreto como "bueno, esta bien", luego el "espíritu" levanto su bastón con los dos brazos y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo suficiente como para que el bastón de madera se partiera en dos.

-Gra….cias fantimos- dijo Chris antes de que desmayara por última vez en la noche.

_A la mañana siguiente, digamos como a las 11, 11:30 A.M_

Owen despertó después de tomar un buena y merecida siesta luego de que todo el teatro que le armaron a Chris anoche, tuvieron que desmantelar buena parte del escenario y reacomodar varias de las cosas, así que digamos que la mayoría se fue a dormir a la 1:30, 2 de la madrugada. El grandote parecía que fue el último de los chicos en levantarse porque el remolque estaba totalmente vacío. Una vez vestido, salio para ver que ocurría y vio que la mayoría estaban corriendo de un lado para el otro.

-Rayos, parece que el plan no funciono- dijo Owen que empezó caminar hacia alguno que le dijeren que estaban haciendo- ¡Oye Trent! ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Ah, Owen al fin despiertas viejo- le contesto Trent- parece que desparecieron Izzy, Duncan, y Courtney

- ¡¿desparecieron?

-si, nadie los ha visto desde anoche

-Pobre Iz ¿Dónde puede estar?- dijo Owen preocupado por loca novia, y pensando un poco- ¿Qué paso con Chris?

-Todavía no despierta, parece que Heather le dio muy fuerte en la cabeza- de pronto Heather, como el fantasma de la navidad futura apareció- ¿Heather? ¿Por qué sigues usando ese disfrazas no se sabe donde esta Courtney así que no hay que ensayar todavía?

El "espíritu" se arremango las mangas de su largo habito, se saco la capucha revelando una melena rojiza en la cabeza de una persona con ojos tan verdes como los de Trent

-¡¿Izzy?- exclamaron Owen y Trent al mismo tiempo

-Ja ja ja, deberían ver su caras chicos parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma- dijo la loquita

-¿Desde cuando llevas el disfraz puesto?- pregunto Trent

-Ah, desde anoche cuando se lo robe a Heather antes de que entrara a escena- dijo Izzy

-Espera un segundo Iz, si tu estas aquí ¿Dónde esta Heather?- pregunto Owen un tanto preocupado

-En el cuarto de utilería, junto con las otras cosas que sirven para espantar- dijo Izzy, y los tres comenzaron a reírse.

Fueron hacia el cuarto de utilería, cuando de golpe se encontraron con el señor delincuente en persona, tenía un ojo morado, y las ropas un tanto rotas

-Duncan, viejo ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Owen

-Una larga noche, viejo- dijo Duncan- me encerré en el camerino con Courtney como dijeron que fuera parte de plan, al principio estaba furiosa, quería que le diera la llave así que comenzó el forcejeo, de ahí el ojo morado, hasta que en una de esas pude tragarme la llave.

-Que mal, viejo – dijo Trent

-Luego de eso se tranquilizo y comenzamos a hablar- dijo Duncan- resulta que había estado como un loca histérica desde que tomo el poder sobretodo por miedo a que la obra se arruinara y fuera culpa suya, pero mas que nada porque por el estrés comenzó a beber café expreso a escondidas, de ahí que no parada en ningún momento para descansar. Sentí algo de lastima por ella, mas que nada porque no me lo había dicho antes, lo que me quede sorprendido fue que se disculpara conmigo por haber actuado como una dictadora demente durante todos los preparativos, y creo que se va a disculpar.

-¿Y luego que paso?- pregunto Izzy

-Bueno la ultima parte de la noche, tiene su propio nombre- dijo Duncan- se titula, "eso no te importa"

Aunque ya lo tres supieron que Duncan y Courtney habían pasado una noche "agitada", Trent no pudo evitar preguntar

-¿Y como fue que salieron del camerino Duncan, dijiste que perdiste la llave?

-Yo no dije que la perdí, dije que me la trague- contesto el delincuente

-Es lo mismo- dijo Trent

-Bueno es que…- dijo Duncan un tanto avergonzado con una sonrisa, metió la mano en su bolsillo y de ahí saco la misma llave que DJ y Ezekiel habían tomado prestada la noche anterior.

-Puuaj viejo, que asco, mejor ni preguntaba- dijo Trent

-Bien y si ya terminaron con las preguntas- dijo Duncan- ¿para donde iban?

-Al cuarto de utilería- dijo Owen- parece que alguien- dijo viendo con reproche a Izzy a lo que ella respondió sonriendo, moviendo los hombros para arriba y mostrando sus manos vacías- encerró a Heather en el cuarto de utilería

-Ja ja ja- rió Duncan- genial Izzy

-No fue nada- dijo Izzy- solo use esto- dijo sacando un garrote del habito negro que vestía

Los cuatro se dirigieron al cuarto de utilería, cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron a Heather atada de pies y manos y con un pañuelo en la boca. Cuando Trent le saco el pañuelo, la Reina de la maldad empezó a vociferar

-Solo espera que te atrape maldita …. …. ….. …. …. … ….. ….. bestia loca- a lo que todos se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos por el semejante tamaño de los insultos de Heather

-No lo creo jajaja- dijo Izzy se saco el habito lo dejo en el suelo, y se fue yendo dando saltos por el pasillo

-No volverá hasta que crea que Heather se calmo- dijo Owen

-O sea, nunca- dijo Duncan

-No, Izzy es lista sabe cuando tiene que correr- dijo Owen- como esa vez que me contó cuando escapo del ejercito y…

-Hola- dijo Heather sarcástica y furiosa- si no les importaría ¡desátenme y sáquenme de este horrible lugar antes que les haga algo…- y Trent le volvió a colocar el pañuelo

-Saquémosla de aquí chicos, le avisare a los demás que ya aparecieron los que faltaban- y en eso Owen levanto a Heather y se la llevo al hombro.

_Ya algo así de las 3 de la tarde_

Estaban todos los 22 ex-participantes reunidos en el escenario, hasta Courtney e Izzy, que al parecer Owen tuvo razón, regreso al set un poco después de una hora de que encontraron a Heather, cuando esta ya se había pegado un largo baño.

-¿Sabes por que estamos todos acá?- pregunto LeShawna a Gwen

-ni idea, creo que Chris quiere decirnos algo- dijo Gwen- o por lo menos eso me dijo el Chef

-Espero que no nos haya descubierto- dijo LeShawna- sino nos espera una navidad con un fuerte dolor en el trasero.

-No te preocupes LeShawna- dijo Duncan- si algo pasa solo diré que fue idea tuya y los demás nos salvaremos- dijo bromeando

-Ja ja ja- rió LeShawna- como si la palabra de un delincuente contara mucho- cosa que los tres rieron

En eso apareció Chris, y parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad vestía un abrigo, y parecía que se había afeitado dejando de nuevo su sombra de barba.

-Muy bien chicos y chicas, estoy de buen humor por esta semana así que solo les diré dos cosas, uno: hay que terminar esta obra que no se de que se trata así que no me interesa, tengo algo mas que hacer, y dos como voy solo a ver muy poco que todo este funcionando en orden, voy a dejar a uno de ustedes a cargo, y como escuche que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo ja ja ja- rió de la cruel forma usual- Courtney esta oficialmente a cargo de manejar el barco.

-¡Yuhuuuu!- grito Courtney de felicidad

-Auuuhhhh- rezongaron la mayoría al oírlo

-¿Y que vas a hacer Chris? Pregunto Leshawna

-Tengo algunas cosas para hacer, pero no se preocupen muchachitos y muchachitas vuelvo en una hora para inspirarlos con mi apariencia jajaja- y volteándose al Chef- listo para ir viejo?

-Mucho antes que muchacho- le contesto el Chef

Fueron yendo por la salida, y cerraron la puerta con un portazo tan fuerte que hizo que toda le estenografía y varios adornos y otras cosas de utilería se cayeran.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Harold un tanto decepcionado- ¿hicimos todo eso para nada?

-Harold, pastelito no lo vez- dijo LeShawna- lo por lo menos trajimos de vuelta al Chris de siempre

-Aunque no sabemos si eso es algo bueno o algo malo- dijo Noah

Courtney se coloco sobre el centro exacto el escenario sobre una roca en forma de la lapida de utilería y dijo

-Chicos también tengo algo que decir, uno vuelvan a trabajar ya escucharon a Chris estoy a cargo y quiero ver que esto todo listo para el día de la actuación- dijo como la misma mandona de siempre, luego siguió- pero hubo alguien ayer que me dijo que faltaba una semana para la obra, así que tenemos seis días para trabajar, por lo tanto digo que mejor nos tomemos el día libre ¿Qué dicen?

La mayoría no salía del asombro, Courtney les había dado un descanso de verdad, todos excepto por Duncan estaban realmente asombrados, era en serio un milagro navideño.

-pero mañana vamos a trabajar en serio ¿quedé lo bastante clara?

-Si- respondieron algunos, otro se quedaron callados aunque entendieron bastante bien lo que acababa de decir.

La mayoría se fueron a descansar o hacer alguna otra cosa, con el día libre alguno que otro se fue a recorrer la ciudad, digamos la gran mayoría, solo quedaron en el set LeShawna, Harold, Gwen, Duncan y Courtney, la pareja dispareja se fueron a dar una vuelta por ahí, mientras que los otros tres se quedaron hablando un poco en el escenario.

-La operación Ebenezer McClean fue todo un éxito- dijo Harold

-Aunque no fue eso lo que nos salvo- dijo LeShawna – creo que le debemos una buena a Duncan, si no hubiera sido por el seguro que Courtney seguiría con sus regaños

-Emm, creo que es un poco de ambas- dijo Gwen- creo que el Karma, hicimos algo bueno por Chris, y nos devolvieron con una señorita exploradora un poco mas relajada.- Los tres rieron un poco

-Bueno con el día libre aughh, creo que mejor nos damos un descanso merecido- dijo LeShawna- seguro que Courtney empezara con las ordenes de nuevo mañana, creo que seria bueno que le diéramos algunas ideas de cómo hacer la obra- y los tres comenzaron a reírse un poco mas.

Fin


End file.
